


Mai And Scerenitys Agreement

by YGOFTW



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: yuri_challenge, F/F, Femslash, Nurseshipping, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGOFTW/pseuds/YGOFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scerenity wheeler is in need of something can Mai Valentine help her ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mai And Scerenitys Agreement

Serenity was in need of money she had spent so much on trading cards and needed to pay for other things so she went to the one person she knew would be kind enough to help her.

When serenity arrived at Mai valentines house she was nervous because she had always felt excited around the blonde duellist and she never knew why. Mai opened the door and said come in what a surprise seeing you again Hun Mai shut the door after serenity entered.

So what can I do for you sweetheart the blonde duellist asked with a sly smile on her face Erm well I kinda need some money can I borrow some I spent allot of my money on trading cards and I need to finish paying back the hospital.

Sure I can but if you do something for me the way I see it honey I have something you want and you have something I want.

What is it you want Mai serenity curiously asked Mai looked serenity up and down in a way making the younger duellist blush I want a piece of your fine ass. Well I do need the money so sure Mai you want some of my ass come to me Mai instantly rose to her feet and pulled serenity in to a passionate kiss serenity was taken by surprise by how good Mai tongue felt in her mouth dominating her with just her tongue. Mai then proceeded to push the hazel haired girl into her wall and continue their steamy wet kiss mai suddenly span serenity around with her facing the wall the blonde then got up real close to the hazel haired girl and started kissing her ear and licking her lobe by doing this serenity became uncontrollably wet and was blushing even more than before mai noticed now turned on the younger girl was getting and breathed wow my my you really want this don't you serenity quickly replied with a breathless yes but mai was not done teasing the young girl and continued to kiss her neck and other areas making serenity more and more inpatient mai was about to tease serenity some more but suddenly the younger girl had enough and pushed mai onto the purple couch the hazel haired girl tore her pink and yellow jacket off and threw her white tank top on the floor giving mai a beauty-full sight of the sexy raven haired girl in her light blue bra and light blue shorts with were soon gone leaving mai to stare at serenity in just her light blue bra and light blue thong mai was surprised when she noticed how much bigger serenity,s breasts had gotten since the last time she had glared at joey's sisters cleavage . From the clear sight in front of mai she knew how wet she had made serenity by the massive damp spot in between the girls legs mai decided that she was in a few too many items of clothing and shoved serenity onto the couch and switched roles and mai being the naughty busty woman that she was took her time stripping down to her sluttish lingerie not to the distaste of the hazel haired girl tho. Mai precoded to remove her purple vest with her back and mainly ass to serenity who was certainly enjoying the show now mai was just in her purple vest and white corset mai now turned to face the younger duellist and straddled her and popped open her white corset and the blondes massive double d breasts fully exposed serenity just sat there in shock of excitement and nervousness mai breathed go on get in there Hun and pushed serenity,s face between her big bouncy tits the younger girl began to motorboat the blondes tits kissing and sucking them and nibbling on mai,s nipples thus making the harpie duellist moan and groan mai could not believe how good serenity was at sucking and playing with her tits this made mai suspicious and asked serenity if she had done this before and was kinda shocked when the younger girl replied and said that she was a lesbian it was hard to make out with serenity words kind of muffled by the tits she was sucking but mai was able to make out what the sexy duellist had said. with both girls getting wetter and wetter mai began to grind on serenity,s leg making them both moan mai got up and tore off her purple shorts leaving the blonde in just her purple thong witch not surprisingly was drenched with her love juice serenity took a second to enjoy the view of mai who was turning around and showing off her lush derrière aka ass joey,s sister ripped off her bra showing the older female her c cup breasts witch were nice and perky mai began sucking and lapping at the younger girls tits making them both moan. now both girls had enough tit sucking (for now) they were both eager to go muff diving mai said well go on girl earn your money gesturing and pointing to her pussy serenity was more than content to participate in this feast of pussy she quickly removed the blondes thong and got between mai,s legs she started by lightly flicking the older woman's pussy with her tongue making mai cry out her lovers name this only made the hazel haired girl even more encouraged to eat up and began sucking on mai,s pussy lips and forcing her tongue violently into the blondes twat hitting her g spot over and over this did not stop until mai,s orgasmed on serenity,s sweet face the younger girl was so naughty she ate up all of her lover juice and pulled mai into a pussy tasting kiss witch mai and serenity both enjoyed even more then their last wow serenity you really know how to please a woman ya i guess i do huh the hazel girl replied smugly maybe we an make this arrangement permanent mai breathed and serenity was more than game for that to be a reality. The end maybe i will do another chapter we will see hope you guys enjoyed and have a nice day XD.


End file.
